the smartest five year old you'll ever meet
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: third installation...it connects to a cute curse and the little rebel if you haven't read that read that now...but this is about how Aubrey became a five year old and what happens if Aubrey finds Beca more entertaining? Bechloe and Staubrey and a pinch of Mitchsen friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Third installment...since you liked the little rebel and a cute curse...here's the new third installment...please leave reviews...**

* * *

Stacie was about to sleep and she noticed Aubrey was still reading a book.

"hey,bree, why are you still up?" Stacie asked.

"I'm almost finish reading." Aubrey said not looking away from the book she was reading.

Stacie went closer to Aubrey and said "you've been reading that book all day, babe."

Aubrey playfully pushed Stacie to the ground.

"let me finish this book first and you can get some tonight." Aubrey said.

Stacie nodded and went back to the bedroom.

4 hours later Stacie was already asleep and Aubrey slept at the couch.

* * *

the next morning Stacie woke up and Aubrey wasn't at her side naked.

"I knew I shouldn't fall for her little tricks." Stacie said to herself.

Stacie went out of the room and saw someone sleeping at the couch with a book on her face.

Stacie surprised the person who was sleeping on the couch but Stacie was the one surprised.

Stacie saw a little blonde girl who was sleeping.

the kid woke up and groaned "can I sleep for 2 more hours?"

the kid opened her eyes and saw Stacie and said "hi, I'm Aubrey Posen, you must be Stacie."

Stacie smiled and hugged her and Aubrey said "I miss you too...Stacie."

Stacie looked at little Aubrey and said "want to come by at Beca's house?"

Aubrey just nodded and Stacie carried her to Beca and Chloe's house

* * *

Stacie rang the doorbell.

"were you expecting someone today, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"no, I wonder who it is?" Chloe said before she opened the door.

when Chloe opened the door it was Stacie carrying a blonde kid.

"Stacie, I see you have a child already, I'm proud of you." Chloe said.

"let me go, I have legs and feet that means I am born to walk." the kid groaned.

Stacie rolled her eyes and put her on the ground.

Beca saw the blonde kid and said "don't tell me that's Aubrey."

"I am Aubrey. why is it that hard to believe?" the kid whined.

"when did this happened?" Chloe asked Stacie.

"I woke up and it's probably the book adult Aubrey was reading." Stacie said.

"do you have the book?" Beca asked.

"no, I think I forgot where it was." Stacie said with an awkward smile.

Beca noticed Aubrey wasn't there anymore.

"wait, where's Aubrey?" Beca asked.

Chloe, Stacie and Beca searched around the house.

Beca found Aubrey reading at her bedroom.

"hello, Beca, nice comics, but it should be more educated not just violence." Aubrey said.

"you little smart ass, let's go." Beca said.

Aubrey chuckled and followed Beca outside.

"there you are." Stacie said but as she tried to touch Aubrey she hid at Beca's back looking scared.

Stacie looked at Beca confused and Chloe said "Stacie, why don't you go home and process on what's happening, okay?"

Stacie nodded and gave Beca a glare and left.

* * *

**I'm going to update tomorrow...and can't wait for pitch perfect 2 and they're posting photos about everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

second day...

Beca carried Aubrey and Chloe asked "I wonder why Stacie is pissed?"

Beca sighed "I don't know, must be because Aubrey likes me better."

Aubrey said "Beca, when are we going to the park?"

Beca put Aubrey down and said "maybe tomorrow, but you have to stay with Stacie today."

Aubrey got worried and hugged Beca and cried "I don't want to stay with Stacie, I want to stay with you and Chloe."

"awww...can we keep her for the week, Beca? she really wants to stay with you." Chloe said with a pout.

Beca can't say no to Chloe especially with that face.

"but Stacie will be really mad at me." Beca said.

Aubrey was starting to cry and Chloe glared at Beca and Beca just sighed.

"you hate me,don't you?" Aubrey cried.

Beca really hated Aubrey when she was at college, she was always yelling at her and was stubborn.

"I don't hate you,Bree." Beca said.

Aubrey stopped crying when she heard those words.

"but you belong to Stacie, not me" Beca added.

Aubrey ran outside and Chloe said "Beca, just explain to Stacie that Aubrey doesn't want to be with her for a week."

"but the kid ran away, we better find her." Beca said.

Beca and Chloe went out to find Aubrey...

suddenly they saw Stacie and Aubrey at a candy store

Beca and Chloe was relieved to see Aubrey and Stacie together.

suddenly Stacie saw them and said to Beca "why did you just let Aubrey on her own like that?"

"I'm sorry, but at least everything is fine now,right?" Beca said nervously.

"I guess you're right, I didn't know Aubrey likes chocolate that much." Stacie said.

"yeah, I'm always right, and I think she's having too much chocolate." Beca said as she saw Aubrey eating a chocolate bar.

"that's bad parenting right there." Chloe said.

"so want to watch movies tonight?" Stacie asked.

"I don't like watching movies,remember?" Beca said.

suddenly Aubrey overheard their conversation.

"how can you not like movies?" Aubrey asked.

"see, Aubrey wants you to watch a movie with us." Stacie said.

* * *

**will Beca go to Stacie's house to watch movies with them? please leave reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long break...but I'm back and I will update my fellow stories.**

* * *

"I don't want to watch movies especially disney films." Beca groaned.

"come on, Beca, it's just a one time thing." Chloe said.

"Chloe, sex is different than movies, sex makes me happy and movies torture me." Beca said.

"our sex is literally different than normal sex, but come on it's a musical disney film." Chloe said.

"fine, in one condition when it's boring as fuck you'll make me on top for a week and when I liked it then you'll be on top for the week, deal?" Beca said.

"deal." Chloe said.

Chloe and Beca went to Stacie's house.

Beca rolled her eyes and knocked and Aubrey opened it.

"hi, Beca and Chloe, I'm glad you came to watch movies, so please do come in." Aubrey welcomed.

Beca and Chloe went in and Beca whispered "why isn't Aubrey like this,now?"

"you do have a point, it must be the pressure." Chloe answered.

"what are we watching tonight,anyway?" Beca asked.

"Frozen, you know the girl freezes the town film." Stacie answered.

"that movie? you know I hate predicted films." Beca said.

"too late, already put the disc in." Aubrey said as she had a smirk on her face.

"you little bitch." Beca mumbled.

"don't call Aubrey that she's just a kid." Stacie said.

"yeah, Beca, you can't curse like that since it's bad for children." Aubrey stated.

thirty minutes later Beca actually liked it.

"why are you still up?" Chloe asked since Beca actually sleeps during the movie.

"the volume was up and I can't sleep to it." Beca lied.

"no, you weren't, you actually asked who was the sexy ginger girl." Aubrey said.

"she's lying, Chlo." Beca said.

"Beca, she is a kid and you know kids never lie to grown ups except when they did something bad." Chloe said.

"fine, you win the movie is amazing no wonder it won an award." Beca said.

"now, it's my turn to be on top." Chloe said smugly.

"ew...can't people in relationships stop doing PDA?" Aubrey scoffed.

Beca laughed and Chloe carried Aubrey on her lap and watched the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

third day...

Aubrey was reading a book and Stacie got an idea on how she can bond with her.

"Hey, Aubrey, if you aren't busy we can hang out this afternoon, if you want I can bring you to that bookstore you like." Stacie said.

Aubrey's eyes lit up and asked "really?"

Stacie nodded and Aubrey wore a bright yellow dress and Stacie waited for her outside.

Aubrey went outside and Stacie asked "what took you so long?"

"I was only dressing up for 3 minutes, Stacie." Aubrey said.

when they got there Stacie saw her sister Jane.

"crap." Stacie muttered.

"why? what's wrong?" Aubrey asked curiously as she was looking for a book.

"my big sister Jane is here with her wife." Stacie said.

Jane and her wife walked towards her.

Stacie said "hey, Jane, nice seeing you here."

"you too, Stacie and this is Maura my wife." Jane said.

"she must be your child." Maura said as she saw a blonde little girl looking for books.

"No, she's my niece." Stacie lied.

"where's Aubrey?" Jane asked.

"I'm here, and Stacie can I buy this book?" Aubrey asked showing a book with the title "The Fault In our Stars".

"that's a wonderful book, Aubrey." Maura said.

"No, where's your girlfriend Aubrey?" Jane asked.

"she's at home reading." Stacie lied.

Maura quirked her eyebrows and asked "you named your child after your girlfriend?"

"she's my niece, and she's not mine." Stacie said.

Aubrey felt rejected and said "give me money and I'll go to Beca."

Jane looked at Stacie confused.

"we'll take you to your mom Beca." Maura said.

"Beca? isn't she that badass DJ friend of yours?" Jane asked.

"yeah, so?" Stacie asked as she gave Aubrey 200 dollars.

"she can't have kids, she's even afraid to see a dick." Jane said.

"how about Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"she has a girlfriend too? Chloe who?" Jane asked curiously.

Aubrey got the book and she saw Chloe and Beca eating ice cream.

"Chloe beale, she's Aubrey's best friend." Stacie said.

"speaking of Aubrey, where's their child?" Maura asked.

Stacie sighed and searched for Aubrey.

"why did you even let a five year old go out on her own?" Jane asked as she helped searching.

"well, she's my girlfriend." Stacie confessed.

"you're replacing college Aubrey for kid Aubrey?" Maura asked.

"no, I'm saying that she's cursed." Stacie said.

"I thought you were molesting a five year old." Jane teased.

Stacie saw Aubrey eating ice cream Beca and Chloe.

"wow...Beca's girlfriend is a hot redhead." Jane said.

"yeah, I know, she's Aubrey's best friend." Stacie said.

"which Aubrey though." Maura said.

"seriously. my girlfriend Aubrey of course." Stacie said.

Jane, Maura and Stacie went towards Beca and Chloe.

"well, hello, Kid backstabber, and you bought your gang." Beca said.

"Beca, that's Jane and her wife Maura." Stacie whispered to Beca.

Beca's eyes widened and said "let me rephrase that, Hi Jane and Maura, how's it going."

"Beca, is Aubrey your child?" Jane asked.

"no, but she is Stacie's girlfriend." Beca said.

Stacie groaned out of frustration and Chloe said "there's this crazy thing that happened and that's why Aubrey is a five year old."

"well, I believe you." Jane said.

"want to have dinner tonight?" Stacie asked.

"that would be wonderful." Maura said.

"see you guys tonight." Jane said as she left with Maura.

"Aubrey, I am so sorry." Stacie said.

"why won't you accept me?" Aubrey asked.

"I do, it's just that sometimes I get a little too worried." Stacie said.

"come on you two, hug already and let's go make dinner." Beca said.

Aubrey smiled at Stacie and hugged her.

Stacie saw that smile before and it was when she asked Aubrey on being her girlfriend.

"let's go home, and let's make dinner." Stacie said as she carried Aubrey and went home with Beca and Chloe to make dinner.


End file.
